1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the monitoring of vital signs of infants. More particularly, the invention comprises a sleeping blanket/garment and cap set incorporating provisions for use with monitoring devices to warn of the onset of incidents such as Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS), apnea or other respiratory or heart emergencies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
SIDS is the main cause of death among infants between one week and twelve months of age. Overheating and re-breathing carbon dioxide, which can get trapped in blankets and loose objects, are highly suspected links to SIDS. A number of methods of monitoring infants have been propounded over the years, using various methods of attachment of transducers to the monitored infant, with varying degrees of success.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,201, issued to William H. Jackson, III, on Apr. 4, 2000, presents an INFANT BLOOD OXYGEN MONITOR AND SIDS WARNING DEVICE, a device to monitor blood oxygen levels and pulse rate of an infant. A foot and ankle wrap containing a rechargeable battery and radio transmitter is connected to a toe cap containing a pulse oximeter. Blood oxygen level and pulse are transmitted to a receiver which sounds an alarm if the blood oxygen drops to a predetermined level for a predetermined period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,157, issued to Joseph E. O""Dwyer on Jul. 27, 1999, presents an APNEA DETECTION MONITOR WITH REMOTE RECEIVER, wherein a strap having motion sensors and a transmitter is fitted around an infant""s chest. Physical motion is converted to electronic signals which are processed by a comparator. As long as the infant is breathing within predetermined parameters the motion will be accepted as normal. If breathing becomes abnormal or ceases, the comparator will consider the movement as abnormal and the transmitter will transmit an alert signal to a remote receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,005, issued to Michael V. Scanlon on Dec. 29, 1998, presents an ACOUSTIC MONITORING SYSTEM, in which a transducer in communication with fluid in a pad receives acoustic signals, such as heart beat or breathing, transferred to the fluid by a body in close contact with the pad. The acoustic signals may be processed at the site of the monitoring system or transmitted to a remote receiver to sound an alarm if the acoustic signal changes or is interrupted, as changes in pulse or breathing rhythm, as might be caused by SIDS or apnea.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,562, issued to Gregory S. Beck on Mar. 17, 1998, presents a PNEUMATICALLY SENSED RESPIRATION MONITOR and METHOD, in which a flexible, gas filled belt is fitted around the chest of an infant to monitor respiration. As the infant inhales, pressure within the belt increases due to the expansion of the chest, opening a pressure switch. Conversely, as the infant exhales, pressure within the belt decreases, closing the pressure switch. Should the respiration interval exceed a predetermined period of time, a timing circuit sounds an audible alarm, warning an attendant of the change in respiration interval.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,376, issued to David L. Stephens, et. al., on Oct. 3, 1995, presents BREATHING MONITOR ARTICLES OF WEARING APPAREL, teaches a garment for an infant in which a shirt or similar garment contains a pocket having a monitor therein. An elastic band or bands extend around the garment in the region of the chest and/or abdomen, each band having a strain gauge secured thereto. The electronic monitor generates an alarm signal if there is a cessation of breathing for a predetermined period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,300, issued to Johannes Buschmann on Aug. 31, 1993, presents a SIDS DETECTION APPARATUS AND METHODS, teaches a garment which is fabricated with a series of transilluminated optical fibers encircling an infants chest and/or abdomen. Movement of the fibers causes a modulation of the intensity of the light transmitted to a monitor, therefore, cessation of movement for a predetermined period of time can be detected and an alarm sounded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,162, issued to Maria Dolliver on Jan. 23, 1990, presents an APNEA MONITOR BELT, in which a soft belt containing a pair of electrodes is positioned around the torso of an infant such that the electrodes are in position to monitor vital signs, such as respiration and pulse. Monitoring lead wires connect the electrodes to a monitor unit proximate the infant.
In contrast to each of the above, the present invention is intended to serve as a vehicle for facilitating the use of various independent medical devices without the danger of an infant becoming entangled in tubes or cords by channeling such tubes and cords through an internal sheath, while an openable shoulder seam allows for installation, maintenance and removal of medical devices along the arm and shoulder without having to remove the garment.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention features a sleeping blanket/garment which provides for snug sleeping comfort for an infant while providing easy access for medical devices, such as respiration or cardiac monitors, intravenous (IV) tubes, and the like, as might be used for monitoring for conditions such as overheating, which can lead to SIDS or apnea. The garment can be made as either a sleeper sack, totally enclosing the infant below the neck, to a sleeved, sleeper sack or shirt for older infants. Both the sleeper blanket/garment and a sleep cap have provisions for a flat thermometer incorporated into their design for ease in monitoring the infants temperature without having to remove the blanket/garment for temperature taking.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a sleeping blanket/garment which provides channels to direct lines such as monitor cables and IV tubes through specific channels in order to prevent tangling or crimping.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sleeping blanket/garment and cap which facilitate the monitoring of the infants temperature to prevent overheating, which is a suspected link to SIDS.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sleeping blanket/garment which can easily be made as either a full sleeper sack for newborns to a sleeved sleeper sack or shirt for older infants.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a sleeping blanket/garment which provides snug sleeping comfort for an infant, as an infant is calmed when bundled snugly to resemble its snug position while in utero.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sleeping blanket/garment which will facilitate the warmth of the infant so that blankets, which have been deemed hazardous because of the risk of trapping a baby""s exhaled carbon dioxide and causing asphyxiation leading to SIDS, can be eliminated from use while also allowing the use of attached monitoring equipment simultaneously.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.